All basic admin commands
0. clean -- Is a command anyone can use to remove hats/tools lagging up the place # 1. :s print("Hello World") -- Lets you script normally # 2. :ls print("Hello World") -- Lets you script in localscripts # 3. :clear -- Will remove all scripts/localscripts and jails # 4. :m Hello People -- This commands will let you shout a message to everyone on the server # 5. :kill kohl -- Kills the player # 6. :respawn kohl -- Respawns the player # 7. :trip kohl -- Trips the player # 8. :stun kohl -- Stuns the player # 9. :unstun kohl -- Unstuns the player # 10. :jump kohl -- Makes the player jump # 11. :sit kohl -- Makes the player sit # 12. :invisible kohl -- Makes the player invisible # 13. :visible kohl -- Makes the player visible # 14. :explode kohl -- Makes the player explode # 15. :fire kohl -- Sets the player on fire # 16. :unfire kohl -- Removes fire from the player # 17. :smoke kohl -- Adds smoke to the player # 18. :unsmoke kohl -- Removes smoke from the player # 19. :sparkles kohl -- Adds sparkles to the player # 20. :unsparkles kohl -- Removes sparkles from the player # 21. :ff kohl -- Adds a forcefield to the player # 22. :unff kohl -- Removes the forcefield from the player # 23. :punish kohl -- Punishes the player # 24. :unpunish kohl -- Unpunishes the player # 25. :freeze kohl -- Freezes the player # 26. :thaw kohl -- Thaws the player # 27. :heal kohl -- Heals the player # 28. :god kohl -- Makes the player have infinite health # 29. :ungod kohl -- Makes the player have 100 health # 30. :ambient .5 .5 .5 -- Changes the ambient # 31. :brightness .5 -- Changes the brightness # 32. :time 12 -- Changes the time # 33. :fogcolor .5 .5 .5 -- Changes the fogcolor # 34. :fogend 100 -- Changes the fogend # 35. :fogstart 100 -- Changes the fogstart # 36. :removetools kohl -- Removes all tools from the player # 37. :btools kohl -- Gives the player building tools # 38. :give kohl sword -- Gives the player a tool # 39. :damage kohl -- Damages the player # 40. :grav kohl -- Sets the player's gravity to normal # 41. :setgrav kohl 100 -- Sets the player's gravity # 42. :nograv kohl -- Makes the player have 0 gravity # 43. :health kohl 1337 -- Changes the player's health # 44. :speed kohl 1337 -- Changes the player's walkspeed # 45. :name kohl potato -- Changes the player's name # 46. :unname kohl -- Remove the player's name # 47. :team kohl Raiders -- Changes the player's team # 48. :stopmusic -- Will stop all music playing in the server # 49. :teleport kohl potato -- Teleports the player # 50. :change kohl kills 1337 -- Changes a player's stat # 51. :kick kohl -- Removes the player from the game # 52. :infect kohl -- Turns the player into a zombie # 53. :rainbowify kohl -- Turns the player into a rainbow # 54. :flashify kohl -- Turns the player into a strobe # 55. :noobify kohl -- Turns the player into a noob # 56. :ghostify kohl -- Turns the player into a ghost # 57. :goldify kohl -- Turns the player into gold # 58. :shiny kohl -- Makes the player shiny # 59. :normal kohl -- Puts the player back to normal # 60. :trippy kohl -- Spams random colors on the player's screen # 61. :untrippy kohl -- Untrippys the player # 62. :strobe kohl -- Spams white and black on the player's screen # 63. :unstrobe kohl -- Unstrobes the player # 64. :blind kohl -- Blinds the player # 65. :unblind kohl -- Unblinds the player # 66. :guifix kohl -- Will fix trippy/strobe/blind on a player # 67. :fling kohl -- Flings the player # 68. :seizure kohl -- Puts the player in a seizure # 69(lol). :music 1337 -- Plays a sound from the ID # 70. :lock kohl -- Locks the player # 71. :unlock kohl -- Unlocks the player # 72. :removelimbs kohl -- Removes the player's limbs # 73. :jail kohl -- Puts the player in a jail # 74. :unjail kohl -- Removes the jail from the player # 75. :fix -- This will fix the lighting to it's original settings # 76. :fly kohl -- Makes the player fly # 77. :unfly kohl -- Removes fly from the player # 78. :noclip kohl -- Makes the player able to noclip # 79. :clip kohl -- Removes noclipping from the player # 80. :pm kohl Hey bro -- Sends the player a private message # 81. :dog kohl -- Turns the player into a dog # 82. :undog kohl -- Turns the player back to normal # 83. :creeper kohl -- Turns the player into a creeper # 84. :uncreeper kohl -- Turns the player back to normal # 85. :place kohl 1337 -- Sends a teleporation request to a player to go to a different place # 86. :char kohl 261 -- Will make a player look like a different player ID # 87. :unchar kohl -- Will return the player back to normal # 88. :h Hello People -- This will shout a hint to everyone # 89. :rank kohl 109373 -- Will show up a message with the person's Role and Rank in a group # 90. :starttools kohl -- Will give the player starter tools # 91. :sword kohl -- Will give the player a sword # 92. :bighead kohl -- Will make the player's head larger than normal # 93. :minihead kohl -- Will make the player's head smaller than normal # 94. :insert 1337 -- Will insert a model at the speaker's position # 95. :disco -- Will make the server flash random colors # 96. :flash -- Will make the server flash # 97. :admins -- Shows the admin list # 98. :bans -- Shows the banlist # 99. :musiclist -- Shows the music list # 100. :spin kohl -- Spins the player # 101. :cape kohl Really black -- Gives the player a colored cape # 102. :uncape kohl -- Removes the player's cape # 103. :loopheal kohl -- Will constantly heal the player # 104. :loopfling kohl -- Will constantly fling the player # 105. :hat kohl 1337 -- Will give the player a hat under the id of 1337 # 106. :unloopheal kohl -- Will remove the loopheal on the player # 107. :unloopfling kohl -- Will remove the loopfling on the player # 108. :unspin kohl -- Removes spin from the player # 109. :tools -- Gives a list of the tools in the lighting # 110. :undisco -- Removes disco effects # 111. :unflash -- Removes flash effects # 112. :resetstats kohl -- Sets all the stats of a player to 0 # 113. :gear kohl 1337 -- Gives a player a gear # 114. :cmdbar -- Gives the speaker a command bar # 115. :shirt kohl 1337 -- Changes the player's shirt # 116. :pants kohl 1337 -- Changes the player's pants # 117. :face kohl 1337 -- Changes the player's face # 118. :swagify kohl -- Swagifies the player # 119. :version -- Shows the current version of the admin # Category:Admin